


fourteen (14) things about chloé bourgeois that no one knows

by randomostrichchocolates



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 07:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10184003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomostrichchocolates/pseuds/randomostrichchocolates
Summary: "Strange as it may seem, I still hope for the best, even though the best, like an interesting piece of mail, so rarely arrives, and even when it does it can be lost so easily." - Lemony Snicket, The Beatrice Letters.





	

**i.**

Chloé 's mom died when Chloé was ten years old. That's not the fact, everyone knew that. She _was_ the mayor's daughter.

The fact is that Marinette Dupain-Cheng used to be her friend. The cute girl with pigtails and blue bell eyes, who couldn't help being friends with Marinette? (Chloé thought similar things nowadays, but with bitterness).

Mrs. Bourgeois loved the sweets at the Dupain-Cheng bakery, and she'd often stop by the store to pick up a box of cookies, or muffins, or cakes, and Chloé would go with her. At the bakery, Mrs. Bourgeois would chat happily with the Marinette's parents as they prepared her box, while Chloé ran upstairs to see her friend. Marinette would be kind and wonderful and smile that warm smile that made Chloé blush. Chloé often wondered whether it was strange that she found Marinette cuter than any boy she had ever met.

And then, Chloé's mom died. And when Marinette showed up at Chloé's house to see if she was okay, Chloé screamed at her and told her she would never be friends with a lowly baker's daughter.

...

 

**ii.**

Chloé has known Adrien Agreste since she was old enough to remember knowing people. Their moms were best friends and their fathers were business associates so it was only natural that he was her first friend.

Adrien is kind and generous and their parents are the first to tease that the two will end up together. After Chloé's mother dies, Chloé wonders if that's what her mom always wanted. She's not particularly attracted to Adrien but she does admit they would make a beautiful couple. And Chloé can't disappoint her mother.

...

 

**iii.**

Chloé knows Adrien doesn't feel the same way, but she's nothing if not determined. Besides, what right does he have to reject her? She's the one who is not even attracted to boys and has still decided to date Adrien. He should be thankful.

...

 

**iv.**

Everybody loves Chloé. That's what she tells herself but she knows it isn't true.

When Chloé's mom died, she was severely depressed for months, until her father forced her to see a child psychologist. Chloé would always say that Dr. Rajput was a complete tool, but she did teach Chloé a very important coping mechanism.

"If you repeat things to yourself enough times, you begin to believe they are true."

The repeating thing still hasn't quite worked, but Chloé believes in persistence.

...

 

**v.  
**

Part of why Chloé is mean to everyone is because if she drives them away first, they can't reject her after getting to know her. They can't make fun of her using her true weaknesses. They'll never be close enough to find out her secret.

Chloé Bourgeois is the mayor's daughter, the perfect princess of Paris and no one can know that she wants to marry a girl when she grows up.

...

 

**vi.  
**

She thinks Ladybug is beautiful. Beautiful, and strong, and courageous, and not afraid to help people. A superhero who can be whatever she wants to be while hidden behind a mask, and then go home and live her normal life. That is Chloé's dream. She lies awake in bed and wishes she too could have a superhero persona to hide behind.

Ladybug represents the ideals of Paris and caring for all people. She also represents someone who will save Chloé despite who she is.

Maybe Ladybug would keep her secret.

...

 

**vii.  
**

When Adrien's mother leaves, Chloé is the first one to tell him that it never stops hurting.

...

 

**viii.**

Sometimes, she hates Adrien. She hates how he can go on living his life. She hates how he doesn't suffer any after-effects because of what happened to his mom. She hates how easily he makes a friend, a true friend, when he arrives in her class. She hates that once he finds new friends, she isn't important to him anymore.

She should bully him too, push him away. But they have to be together, because that's how it's supposed to be.

...

 

**ix.**

Chloé hates that she still finds Marinette Dupain-Cheng attractive. She hates that everyone loves Marinette, everyone stands up for Marinette, everyone believes in Marinette.

It reminds her of everything she's not and everything she can't have.

...

 

**x.**

Her father buys her the world because he thinks that's the cure to depression. Chloé does not mention that she doesn't think what she has is depression because she's looked it up. She thinks it is better classified as Bipolar disorder, and Dr. Rajput agreed.

Mayor Bourgeois refuses to recognize the idea because bipolar disorder killed his wife.

Chloé wants to scream that her mother killed herself but she knows her father would just buy her more gifts in response.

Not that Chloé's complaining. Really.

...

 

**xi.**

She knows her and Sabrina don't have a traditional friendship but that's what makes it okay.

Sabrina loves to feel wanted and needed and have purpose. She loves doing things for Chloé and in return Chloé is her friend. Chloé, though she won't admit it, needs constant validation in her friendships so they are mutually beneficial to each other.

Sabrina also doesn't pry. Chloé loves that.

...

 

**xii.**

Chloé sincerely despises Alya's attempts to find Ladybug's true identity. She wishes that people could just have secrets.

She does follow the Ladyblog vigilantly though.

...

 

**xiii.**

Chloé believes Chat Noir doesn't deserve Ladybug. And as Chloé watches Ladybug fend off another one of Chat Noir's advances, she likes to hope Ladybug is like her.

...

 

**xiv.**

Chloé is having one of her low days when she finds out Marinette and Ladybug are the same person. And although she knows she normally would be angry, all she feels is emptiness.

And she understands her Mother a little bit more.


End file.
